


Dance me to the end of love

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Prompts [43]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad John, Sherlock is a Good Boyfriend, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: “Dance me to your beauty with a burning violinDance me through the panic ‘til I’m gathered safely inDance me with your naked hand or touch me with your glove”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/gifts).



> I've been sad the entire day. I just loved Leonard and the news literally hit me like a lorry... A friend of mine came home and we danced the song; he knows its my favourite. When the song finished he simply held me and told me "I know... I know..." 
> 
> To notjustmom and her amazing Hallelujah. She comforted me beautifuly. Thank you my dear!

Mr. [Cohen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zjLBWnZGTU) you were greatly appreciated

John is a sucker for Leonard Cohen. He never told Sherlock, that’s why, today, of all days, he was surprised that his world, his light, his lover, his love, the man of his dreams, the one and only, his husband, was playing the violin and was playing his favourite song…

Today, of all days, after a long and sad day at the surgery, where he received the news, all he wanted was to come home, hug his husband and led him to bed, snuggle him, and held him as close as he could ‘Life is just too short to be working so many hours and not being with him’ John though as he rushed back to Baker Street, to Sherlock

He saw the blue door and caressed the numbers softly, so much had happened, to them, to the world… He was still recovering from the American news, he could still see Mycroft’s face ashen and his brow furrow with worry, when he received the news… He hadn’t even recovered about Bowie yet; not even the news about Wilder, Rickman and Cole when the news hit him like a lorry…

He whistled “[Hallelujah](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8527468)” all the way back to Baker and he climbed the stairs with a heavy heart.

Sherlock noticed, of course he did; he saw John walking to their home and immediately picked up on his tired and sad demeanour. He had heard the news and found the song on the radio; he had heard John whistle it often, and they had danced it at their wedding. He picked his violin and started to play it. He knew it by heart now, John recited it to him whenever he thought Sherlock was sleeping

“ _Dance me to your beauty with a burning violin_

_Dance me through the panic ‘til I’m gathered safely in_

_Dance me with your naked hand or touch me with your glove_ ”

Sherlock was singing it with such a beautiful voice that made John stop at the door and simply watch him and enjoy the music. Sherlock turned and saw John, his face and his eyes said it all. Sherlock pulled his phone out, placed it on the speakers and put the song. He reached for John and guided him to a dance, he mouthed the words to John’s forehead, the same way John did to his shoulder. When the song ended, they held each other close and Sherlock allowed John to let out the frustrated sigh and the few sobs that he had held the entire day

“I know, love… I know…” he whispered in John’s ear and pulled him to their bedroom, he helped him out of his clothes, climbed to bed, and held him until they both fell asleep, John whispering the words to Sherlock, whispering their song…


End file.
